


Going

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be damned if she was stopping now…they could leave a voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going

“Don’t go.” Jason pulled her back into bed and a passionate kiss. Emily moaned, rubbing her body against his.

 

“I have to.”

 

“Nonsense.” He murmured, not letting go. “Staff isn’t until 10am. I should know, I created the schedule.”

 

“Jason…” she was quickly losing a battle.

 

“Hmm?” he brushed the strap of her nightgown aside and nibbled on the sweet skin of her shoulder.

 

“Darling…darling, I know that you have something you need to be doing.”

 

“I'm doing it right now. Its 6:45a.m. and I crave your attention.”

 

They rolled on the mattress so that Jason was on top of her. For a few moments their limbs were tangled in the blanket and comforter. Emily laughed, fighting to get her arms free. She slipped them around Jason’s neck. He sighed when he felt her fingers tickling his nape. When he pressed against her, Emily sighed as well.

 

“You crave my attention?” she asked, her back arching when he stroked her breast.

 

“Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

 

Emily couldn’t help but smile as the nightgown came over her head. She knew her man; Jason Gideon had a healthy sexual appetite. While it was rare that he wasn’t “in the mood”, it was clear to her that he was there for more than sex. Still, Jason really liked sex. Emily did as well…their desires were usually in sync.

 

His lips trailed down her now naked body, lingering in his favorite spots. He licked, nibbled, stroked, and caressed until Emily quivered and whimpered. The tip of Jason’s tongue flicked across her hard nipple; Emily gripped his tee shirt. She started pulling until it was halfway over his head. Jason started to move away, he was laughing.

 

“Katya, Katya, love, you're going to choke me.”

 

“Take off the shirt.”

 

She said it in that commanding tone. That tone turned him on, made him want to do whatever she said. The shirt came off and Jason threw it out of their blanket cocoon. Emily pulled him to her, skin on skin, as she kissed him deeply.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too, Jason.”

 

“Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me where you want me to touch you.” He spread her thighs, unwrapping her legs from around him. “Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

 

Emily shook her head, a sexy grin flashing across her face as she pushed his shoulders down. He knew what she wanted…she always wanted it. Jason was not a selfish lover and never minded indulging her. He loved the way she responded to his touch. The way she grabbed his hair, moaned his name, and arched her back made him crazy.

 

“Oh God, ohhh, Jason!”

 

She was delicious, her salty sweetness like ambrosia on his tongue. It was all over his lips as he took gentle hold of her clit between them.

 

“Jason!”

 

He hummed against the hard nub of flesh, knowing without looking that her eyes rolled back in her head. Emily was close and her thighs quivered on either side of his head.  She bit her lip as her orgasm ran through her like a freight train. It exploded from the tips of her toes to the tips of her ears.

 

“Oh my God,” she pulled him back into her arms. Their kisses were soft and passionate; Emily loved tasting herself on his tongue. “Goddamn.”

 

“I love that.” Jason whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Making you come.”

 

“Mmm,” she yanked down his pajama pants. “I think its time to make you come, SSA Gideon.”

 

“Turn over, Katya.”

 

She did without question, knew what was coming. Emily loved when Jason took her from behind. She loved his power and his strength. She loved the way he stroked her and the heavy breathing in her ear. She loves his lips on the crook of her neck.

 

“Oh Katya…Katya, oh my love.”

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

She tried to push up, feel him deeper, but his body was heavy on hers. Of course that made her hot as well. In the distance she heard her cell phone ringing. Be damned if she was stopping now…they could leave a voicemail. Jason lowered his weight on her as he groaned into her hair. 

 

Emily caressed his face, grinning when he kissed the palm of her hand. They shared an amazing climax followed by silence. Jason splashed kisses across her shoulder blades before moving onto the mattress. The veteran profiler wore a blissful grin on his face while resting on his stomach. She leaned over, running her fingers over the grin and then kissing it.

 

“I got a call.” She said.

  
“I know.”

 

Emily grabbed her iPhone from the nightstand. She listened to Hotch’s voicemail while cuddling with Jason.

 

‘Prentiss, an eight year old girl disappeared out of her bedroom approximately 2 hours ago in St. Paul. She is the third in as many months. Wheels up for Minnesota in 45 minutes. Meet us at the strip.’

 

“I have to go.” She kissed him before jumping out of the bed. There was no time to shower…she hoped Rossi didn’t call her for smelling like sex.

 

Sleepy, Jason propped himself up and watched her. He loved watching her, even when she ran around like a Stepford Wife throwing open drawers and such. She put on underwear, blue jeans, sports socks, Timberlands, and pulled a grey v-neck sweater over her head.

 

“Where are you off to?” he asked, gladly accepting another kiss.

 

“St. Paul, and the possibility of child murders. God, I hate that.”

 

“I know.” He caressed her face. “You're going to be fine.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Emily. Call me when you get there safely; text me if you're too busy. It’ll probably be mass hysteria.”

 

“Don’t forget to feed George.” Emily was already rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“I’ll handle everything. Be safe, love.”

 

“I love you, Jason.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

He heard her go out the door and missed her already. It wasn’t always easy to let her go. Jason knew that Emily loved being a profiler and an FBI Agent. Still he always worried that he would get that phone call. There had been countless cases in the six months that Jason had been back with her. Every time she left, a piece of his heart went with her. Jason would never say…he didn’t want Emily to feel she had to change anything. His choices had been made long ago; Emily deserved to make hers. His cell phone rang, _The 59 th Street Bridge Song_…Jason grabbed it and flipped it open. 

 

“I hope you're hands free.” He said.

 

“Just tell me something funny.” Emily replied.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because traffic is a damn nightmare, I fuckin hate cases where kids die, and lack of cuddling after we make love physically pains me. Make me laugh, Jason.”

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Hotch and I interviewed the strippers?”

 

***

                                                                                                                                         

  
 


End file.
